


Ice Age

by datfangirlthough



Series: DC Ground Zero [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama & Romance, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Heartwarming, Heroes to Villains, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datfangirlthough/pseuds/datfangirlthough
Summary: The world knows Victor Fries as the promising young scientist that would give anything to save his wife Nora. But this is a different tale. This is how the love came to be and what blossomed from it. In this alternate re-telling of the most classic love story in comics, it's 1972 and Viktor meets Nora for the first time. See how these two became the immortal love we know and how the bond changed the world around them forever.
Relationships: Nora Fries/Victor Fries
Series: DC Ground Zero [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1323185
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. 37 degrees celcius

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! If you're new to my works, welcome and I hope you enjoy! If you've read my other stuff in the DC Ground Zero universe, then welcome back and I hope you enjoy this as much as the others! 
> 
> This story is actually my husband's idea! He's married to a fujoshi shipper who can't watch any media without "doing too much" and so now he does "too much" with the things he enjoys. This is the newest addition to the DC Ground Zero universe, which is my project to redo the DC universe in a way that I've always wanted!!! My hubbie has a soft spot for Dr. Freeze and so we were sitting around and he asked me if I could write something down for him. It took a few months but we eventually worked out this re-telling of a very classic Batman villain. Ah, but I do feel a bit bad that I've got ANOTHER Batman fic out there. This one at least will transition into other parts of the DC universe! C'est la vie. Hopefully my next work will be a Booster Gold haha! Feel free to leave feedback, chat in the comments, or whatever! Please enjoy!

Viktor knew he loved Nora the very moment that he saw her laugh. It was a mixer at Gotham University. The chemists, biologists, and geneticists decided they needed to mingle after spending too many hours in the lab. The plan was to get drinks at Iceberg Lounge and maybe have a drink or two. A couple of the more socially brilliant guys figured inviting some “nice girls with nothing else to do” would be a good idea. They invited their friends from various departments and at 10 pm, there was a proper group of young people talking and laughing over martinis and cheap beers. Viktor was a good head taller than almost the whole crowd. Too tall in his opinion. His body looked as if someone rolled out a clay doll in the shape of a human and then almost pulled it too far. He has hazel eyes and brown hair with a few white hairs (from stress he says, but they first showed up when he was ten). His lanky frame extended out of his beige suit a little too much. The sleeves and pants a smidge too short, but only noticeable when he raised his arms or took long steps. He stumbled his way around the people around him as he tried to find a place to sit. Almost everyone was standing in front of the chairs they started the night in. He made his way over to a nearby booth and plopped down and realized too late that he had landed next to Nora, nearly knocking her over.

Nora was lovely, a type of storybook princess look. Her soft brown eyes were large with long lashes. She had chestnut hair that fell in soft waves around her shoulders and down her back. Her bangs were pinned back too far with black bobby pins that anyone who looked close enough could see. Her lipstick was a little too red for her and she had a little too much blush on. She wore a dark blue dress with white polka dots. It fit a little too loose at the top since it was too big for her. She slid her drink that was in front of Viktor towards her, “Well, hello there,” she said with a smile. Her smile was perfect. He felt his cheeks burn as he looked at her. He swallowed hard and ran a hand through his hair, “H-hey there. Hi. I’m sorry… is this seat taken?”

“Oh no. No. My friends left me here to flirt with the eligible bachelors of GU,”

“Ah! I know that feeling. Well I personally had too many beautiful women to talk to so I had to come here for a break,” And then there was the laugh. Her eyes closed, her mouth opened, her hair moved like the ocean as her shoulders shook. Viktor chuckled, “I did not know that I was  _ that _ funny,” She shook her head, “Oh, it’s not you. I was just thinking of how I have  _ so _ many suitors here to talk with me. I’m surprised you were able to make it over here,” Viktor looked around and realized that everyone was indeed occupied elsewhere. He laughed, a stuttering kind of laugh that would stop and go. His hand covered his mouth because he was self-conscious about his chipped tooth. 

He rubbed the back of his neck, “So, why are  _ you _ here alone? You’re so...” he gestured to her. She shrugged, “Cause I can’t do my own make-up well, I’m bad at small talk, I borrowed a dress that’s far too large from my roommate, and I think I laugh too loud.” Nora took a sip of her drink.

“N-no way. Your laugh is perfect. You don’t need make-up, you’re just...” Viktor sheepishly trailed off. She pushed her hair behind her ear and stuck her hand out, “I’m just Nora,”

“I’m just Viktor,”

“With a ‘c’ or a ‘k’?”

“A ‘k’. My father is German. My mother is from Estonia. So everything is with a ‘k’.”

“Oh! A trademark of Slavic languages in Eastern Europe. Americans and the British started a tradition of using ‘c’ instead. But I’m glad your name is with a ‘k’. I can dig it. It's like a… protest against the letter ‘c’ and it’s hegemonic ways,” Nora smiled but it quickly melted away. She coughed and sipped her drink, then swallowed hard, “Or something like that. I mean to say, I like your name.”

Viktor laughed, “Is this your small talk?”

“It… is. I think it could use some work,”

“You are indeed bad at it,” he smiled broadly at her before quickly bringing his hand back up to his face. She smiled back awkwardly, “I know! I tried to warn you!” He shook his head, “No warning could prepare any man for a brilliant woman. Let me guess, linguistics major?” She gasped, “Whoa! Right on! You’re like one of those fortune tellers! Let me try now… Has to be science since you're dressed like a professor. Biology?”

“Close! Genetics! Wait… You think I dress like a professor?”

“A very handsome one,” she chuckled. He nodded towards her glass, “I think this drink is too strong for you. It’s making you go blind,” Viktor laughed and she pushed her hair behind her ear, “No, I think it’s just right,” She nudged him gently. He grinned broadly and nervously sipped his drink, “I’ve never gotten this far into a conversation with such a lovely woman before. I don’t know where to go from here.” 

“Ah! Well, you can chit chat with me some more. Ask if I have a boyfriend. Ask if I have a pet or something.”

“Do you have a pet?”

“Why didn’t you ask about the boyfriend first?”

“I don’t like animals much so if you have a pet then it’s as bad as you having a boyfriend,”

She tossed her head back in laughter and Viktor felt his heart stop, “Well I don’t have either. Though I do like birds quite a bit.”

“Nice. What is your favorite food?”

“Spaghetti. Do you want to go out for dinner tomorrow night?” Viktor turned scarlet and rubbed the back of his neck again, “You’re asking… L-like a date? You’re asking  _ me _ ? Isn’t that backwards?”

“No such thing. It’s the seventies Viktor. A woman can do whatever she wants. Do you want to go on a date with me or not?”

“I would very much love to,” They smiled at each other and Nora placed a slender hand on top of Viktor’s. He flinched a little, “My goodness, you feel like death.”

“Yes. I’ve always been a bit cold. You know what they say-”

“Cold hands, warm heart.” Viktor finished. They laughed gently and the conversations and drunken matchmaking of their friends became white noise in the background.~~

  
  
  


Nora plopped down at the cafe table with her coffee and scone. She was sweating and her hair was falling in her face. She wore a light pink button-up dress that clung to her a little too tight and showed the sweat stains around her arms and chest clearly. Viktor closed his textbook with a look of concern, “Nora dear, what’s the matter?”

“This professor! He’s such a chump! Today in class he completely humiliated me! So I have to present my paper right? Defend my thesis and all that stuff-”

“This is the one on language patterns in advertising yeah?”

“Yes! Anyways, I get up there, and I’m already uncomfortable-”

“What? Why?”

“Cause it’s so damn hot in all the classrooms! Anyways, I get up there and I start, and professor Hodge has the nerve to say that since I’m so sweaty, maybe I should ‘strip down’ to be more comfortable. Then he winks at the boys and says ‘I don’t think any of us would mind’. My gawd! What a pig! I bet he turned the air up on purpose, just to have women like me suffer! He’s the absolute worst!”

Viktor held his hands up, “He’s a pig. Should I find him after class? Beat him up?” Nora pushed her hair out of her face. Viktor couldn’t help but admire her pale skin and wondered how her skin stayed so fair. He covered her hand with his and squeezed, “Tell me what you need me to do. I will do it.”

“Can you hire a hitman to get rid of my professor?”

“I could, but then you wouldn’t finish the class and graduate on time.” He smiled gently and she chuckled, “That’s okay. I’m not some damsel that has to have her honor defended. Though it’s tempting to ask you to kick some ass,”

Viktor made an exaggerated gesture of flexing, “Well I’m pretty strong and doctors are known for their ability in combat. I will protect you from these deviants,” They laughed and she bit into her scone. She looked him over and smiled. They’ve been dating for three months now and it was moments like these that made her like him so much. She never cared much for self-deprecation in men, but Viktor’s attempt at it was different. It wasn’t a put-down so much of a keen awareness. She leaned forward and whispered, “You know, this cafe is pretty warm too. Maybe I  _ should _ strip down.” He raised his eyebrows with obvious excitement, “Perhaps in my dorm? I  _ am _ going to be a doctor after all, this could be called research,” he said.

“Anatomy,” she purred.

“Sex education,” he smirked and tapped her foot under the table.

“Eroticism and… empowerment? I think I lost it,”

“Yeah, no, it’s fine though. It’s still very sexy,”

They were getting up to leave when Nora instantly grimaced at something behind Viktor. He turned to see a group of well dressed men in their forties laughing loudly as they stood in line. Nora leaned in and whispered, “See the one with brown hair in the green jacket? That’s Professor Hodge. The rest of them are the other professors in the marketing and linguistics department. I’ve had a couple of them, and they were all pretty obnoxious.”

Viktor glared at them and stood up straight while straightening his jacket. He cleared his throat, “I’m going to talk to them,” Nora grabbed Viktor by the arm, “No please. I don’t want any trouble,” Viktor put a hand on hers, “Dear, if there is an injustice, it must be fixed.” He kissed her hand and touched her face, “Get your stuff, I will talk to Hodge. I’ll meet you outside okay?” She looked at his face for a moment then nodded. She got her things together and grabbed her coffee and scone. She kissed him on the cheek, “See you outside then,” 

On her way out of the cafe professor Hodge called out to her. He nudged the guy next to him and whispered, “That’s her,” He stepped in front of her, blocking her path to the door. He grinned lasciviously, “Well, if it isn’t Ms. Lincoln. Still a bit sweaty huh? Want me to buy you a drink? Something cold? How about a martini?” He laughed and laid a hand on her shoulder which she instantly pushed off of her. She glared at him intensely, “You’re disgusting,” She said weakly. He frowned and leaned in, “I’m what? I couldn’t hear you,” Viktor’s foot came flying up right under Nora’s arm. It hit her coffee cup and sent it flying onto Hodge. He screamed as he grabbed his ear where some of the hot coffee hit him. Viktor swung his textbook down on Hodge’s head and kept hitting until he was lying on the ground curled up. Viktor gave him one last solid kick and loudly said, “She said you’re disgusting you piece of shit. Next time I see you or hear about you talking to my girlfriend like this, I will hit you with my fucking car!” He grabbed Nora and led her out of the coffee shop leaving a crowd of stunned onlookers. They didn’t stop until they reached the front of Viktor’s dorm. He was sweating and for the first time he looked back at her. He rubbed the back of his neck, “I-I-I’m so sorry. S-s-so sorry. I just… he was so awful and I didn’t know if I could beat him in a fight. I just… reacted, and he made me so mad. I just…” tears began to spring to his eyes, “I just wanted to protect you.” Nora smiled softly and kissed him on the lips, “You did and I love you for it,” Viktor hugged her tightly. He kissed her neck and pulled away, “Two things. You love me?” She laughed and slid her hand into his, “I think I do. What’s the second thing?”

“Ah, well… I heard you lost your coffee cause of some spaz. So maybe you’d like to get a coffee with  _ me _ later?”

“Yeah, it was really wild. But he was cute, so it’s okay. But  _ you’re _ cuter. I’d  _ love _ to get a coffee with you,” They laughed and Nora pulled Viktor’s shirt so that he had to bend down to her. She brought her lips to his ear and whispered, “Maybe I should help you study that anatomy first though.”


	2. Algor Mortis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora and Viktor must confront an unexpected issue within their relationship and decide how to move forward from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! I took a week off to get rest and get my head together, but finally a chapter arises out of the ashes. This chapter was actually hard to write cause I hate writing sex scenes (they make me blush) and I had writers block. I hope you enjoy though!
> 
> WARNING: SEX SCENE!

Viktor was shivering next to Nora in their studio apartment. He woke up and got out of bed, careful not to wake her. She was sweating in her sleep again. He checked the thermostat and saw that it was set to the lowest temperature, 60 degrees. He looked back at Nora who kicked the blanket off of her. She groaned and slowly opened one eye, “Vik, can’t you turn the heat off? It’s so hot in here.” Viktor sat down next to her and felt her forehead, “Nora dear, there is no heat. It’s as cold as it can get in here, and you feel even colder than usual. Is it really that hot to you?”

“Yeah, it’s burning up in here.” she sat up and slipped her shirt off. She took her hair out of the bun and re-tied it. Viktor sat up and kissed her neck gently, “You feel like you’re dead.”

She grinned and kissed him on the cheek, “My, death feels so warm and lively. Am I in hell lovebird?” She started laughing and got up to head into the bathroom. 

He called after her, “Nora please. This is no joke, will you  _ please _ go to the hospital with me? I can run some tests...” She got up and slipped into the bathroom. She turned on the water and turned the dial to the coldest setting, “If it will finally get you off my back then yes I’ll go. But not until after the protest today. You know they expelled a girl-no, a  _ woman _ for so-called ‘seducing’ a teacher?! What a crock right? If that’s true then they should fire him for being unable to work around women, amiright?” Viktor peeked into the shower and Nora turned around. She winked at him, “Like the view?” He nodded and slipped out of his shirt and pants. He put a hand into the water, “I’m not getting in there. That water is frigid. How about you come out here, love?” She slicked her hair back and shrugged, “If you insist,” He left and tossed himself on the bed. He called back, “Do you know what Saturday is?”

“The weekend?”

“Cheeky. It’s-”

“Our anniversary Vik, don’t worry, I remember! Six months strong right?” She came out drying her hair in the towel. “Oh, Vik, you won’t believe it. I don’t want to sound vain, like, looks definitely don’t matter to me, but I found  _ another _ gray hair! Wild right?” She held the hair out for him to see. He came up and squinted at it, “Whoa, it’s practically white. Maybe you should dye it?”

“Never man! It’s a sign of the wisdom I’ve collected over the years! Some young thing is gonna look up to me one day and say, ‘man, Nora is so groovy.’” They laughed as he ran his hand through her hair. He leaned down and kissed her deeply on the mouth. 

Her tongue slid into his mouth and he pulled her close. His hands slid over her form and he frowned a little. She gently pushed him towards the bed and fell on top of him with a grin. She slid a leg in between his and gently applied pressure as she started grinding. They kissed and he flipped her over so he could be on top. He kissed her neck, then slid his tongue down her body. First her breasts, making sure to stop at her nipples to nip and suck them. Then between her legs. Her back arched and she dug her fingers into his hair. She brought herself closer to his mouth as he gently sucked and licked. She moaned in pleasure and grinded against his lips. Then he slid back up and bit her ear as he entered her. He held her close as he began to stroke. He started almost painfully slow, but eventually he sped up. He began to get deeper as he held her against his body. She hugged him with her hair cascading over his shoulder. He was close and he could tell by her racing breath that she was too. Nora felt her inner thighs tighten, her eyes rolled back. She held Viktor as he kissed her breasts and thrust into her. She slid a hand down to massage her clit and moved her hips even faster. That was all she needed. She felt her body truly release and Viktor followed suit right after. Her whole body felt like it was in boiling water that scorched her and made her feel alive. She lay on the bed breathing heavily with Viktor sweating over her. She was pleased to see the ruddy color in his cheeks. He opened his eyes and his breath caught in his chest. She gave him a questioning look and he quickly pulled out of her and moved away. She sat up, “Lovebird, what’s wrong?” He shook his head and said, “There’s ice.” She looked down and the sweat and fluids around her on the bed had frozen. The sheet itself had frost around where they just made love. She looked at Viktor panicked, “What the fuck is this?” she whispered. He frowned, “Forget your protest. You’re going to the lab.”

Nora sat on the metal table, terrified. She wondered if she had some kind of new cancer. She had seen her best friend’s dad die of that when she was a kid and that was the worst kind of fate. Her leg was tapping nervously as she looked around the sterile exam room. Poster about sexual health, diagrams of the uterus, pamphlets about whatever the chic new STD was. There was a sink, a chair, and a cabinet with basic supplies. Nothing extraordinary. The door to the labs opened and Viktor came in with a doctor. She was in her fifties with dark hair tied into a tight bun. Her skin was tan and her eyes were dark. She stuck out a hand, “Hello Nora. I’m Doctor Anaya. I am a guest physician here at Gotham University.”

“Far out. So you’re… not from here?”

“No, I’m from Spain originally, though I reside in Star City. I’m a research physician.”

“That’s cool. What brings you to Gotham? How do you know Vik?”

“It’s one of the few fine institutions in the country that allows women to lead research projects. Viktor here was in my lectures. He’s a great student, and his research into cryogenics is promising. I wanted him for my research team but he declined unfortunately.”

“What… what is it you research exactly, doc?”

“Well…” She took a seat and took out a cigarette. She lit it and raised an eyebrow, “Do you mind if I smoke?”

“Not at all! I think all brilliant women smoke nowadays.”

“How charming. That’s sweet of you.” She looked at Viktor who passed her a clipboard. She flipped through the pages while taking a drag on her cigarette. After she blew the smoke away from Nora she smiled faintly, “Nora. Do you believe in superpowers?” Nora smiled broadly, “Oh well sure! There’s that guy in Metropolis, Superman right? I heard that there was a guy in  _ your _ city that could outrun bullets. It’s really wild!” Dr. Anaya smiled at her, “Well… I work with other researchers to look into the… genetics of those with superpowers. We call them ‘metahumans’. Basically, the human genes in these people have mutated in some way to allow them abilities other people don’t have. We are studying if it’s something that passes on, and the mechanics of it.  _ My _ particular specialty is in developing therapies for people born with… unfortunate powers. Primarily gene therapy. Viktor here, brought you to me because he suspected you may be a metahuman.”

“And…?”

“He was right. He was… very very right.” She looked sadly at Viktor and back at Nora. She stood up, “Listen, Viktor is a capable guy. I will let him explain this to you and give you a moment. Viktor, come get me when you’re ready.”

She stepped out of the room and Nora leapt off the table and hugged Viktor, “Oh lovebird! You hear that?! I’m gonna be a superhero!” Viktor held her for a moment and then pulled away, “Nora my love. This is… not like that. Sit down.” She sat down slowly in the chair Anaya used. Viktor kneeled at her feet and took her hands in his, “Nora listen. This… gene you carry. It’s never been seen before, we’re calling it the I-245 mutation. It causes your body to be unable to manage its own temperature. We suspect that you never noticed it before because you’ve been essentially cold-blooded most of your life. Like a lizard,”

“Oh, well that explains why I’m such a ice cold bitch right?” Nora jested while fighting back tears. “Vik, am I gonna die?” she choked out.

“No no no, my sweet, no. I won’t let that happen.” He reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear. He kissed her hands, “Listen. This gene, this ice gene. It’s causing your body to change. It’s probably because as women age, their hormone levels change. Your hormones are changing very rapidly as we speak. Your body isn’t just cold-blooded anymore. It changed to produce the temperature it finds… ideal. Which is very very cold.”

“Viktor…” Nora said slowly, “Get. to. The. point.” He sighed and kissed her hand again. He held her frozen fingers against his lips. He started again, “Nora. You are getting colder. You’re body temperature now, is essentially that of a dead body. We don’t know how much colder you’re going to get before it stops, but we know that eventually you won’t be able to handle  _ any _ kind of temperature above freezing.  _ Any _ heat, of  _ any _ kind.” He held up their hands. She ripped her hands away. She felt a pit in her stomach and she bent over in the chair. She couldn’t stop the tears from coming and she sobbed loudly while moaning “Why?” over and over. Viktor kissed her head as he held her in his arms the best that he could. Her tears became small crystals that shattered on the floor. 

Dr. Anaya waited outside the door, listening to the sobs. It was done. She wondered if she should go in. Viktor came out after a few minutes, “She wants to be alone for a bit.”

“I can imagine. She’s taking it about how I expected.”

“I… didn’t tell her everything yet.” Viktor said sheepishly. Anaya took the last drag of her cigarette while looking Viktor over steadily. She shrugged and put it out on the wall behind her. She turned to Viktor and simply said, “Well congratulations anyways I suppose.” As she started to walk back in the room. Viktor grabbed her arm, “She needs time.”

“No, she needs information. If you want to save her life, then you can’t spare her feelings.” She walked in and put a hand up to stop Viktor. She shook her head, “You need time to yourself too. Stay here.” She walked in and shuddered. The room had become a few degrees colder in such a short time. Anaya put a hand on Nora’s shoulder, “I will do what I can to help you. That’s why Viktor came to me. He truly loves you. That is what I need you to hold onto the most.” Nora looked up at Anaya, “Am I gonna die?” she asked softly. Anaya touched her face gently, “My sweet girl. We all die eventually. Will you die before us all? Not if we can help it. I have forms for you to sign. If you are willing to sign them, I can officially have you in my research. I would be your primary doctor. There will be a lot of appointments and things like that. But I’m not going to lock you away like some princess. My goal is to have people like you, live as normal of a life as possible. The three of us can figure this out together if you’ll give me a chance.” Nora stood up and held herself for a moment. She looked at Anaya, “I know this is a stupid request from some stupid girl but… can I have a hug?” Anaya closed her doctors’ coat as tightly as she could manage and held out her arms. Nora came in and they hugged for a few seconds before Nora felt Anaya’s body start to shiver. She pulled away, “I’m that cold? Has Vik just been suffering in silence this whole time?” Anaya shook her head, “No dear. Your body is going through some… changes. The little bit of heat you  _ do _ produce is going elsewhere to be used. I suspect it’s accelerated the cold as a type of defense mechanism. When you two had sex, the warmth from him, y’know, inside of you caused your body to react poorly. Like vomiting after eating bad food.” Nora frowned. Viktor knocked, then came in with her clothes, “Ready to go love?”

They walked across the campus in silence. Nora felt the heat more intensely than before. She knew that it wasn’t even that warm outside. It was the beginning of fall, so there was a breeze and the days were sunny and chilly. But it was still summer for Nora. She felt herself start to sweat. Her mouth felt dry, and she felt like she was crossing a desert. She grabbed Viktor’s arm, “Lovebird, can we get to a shop? I’m so thirsty.” They hurried to a convenience store and she browsed the drinks. It was warm in there, but not as warm as outside. She tried to stand under the vents as she looked. She grabbed a juice and headed to the register. Someone was checking out so she stood a few feet behind him under the blasting A/C. Viktor was seriously considering whether or not animal crackers would be a good buy. Nora looked at him and smiled to herself. She felt she was lucky to have him. She didn’t know what she’d do otherwise. 

She looked at the aisle she stood at the end of, to amuse herself while the cashier fought over the price of an item with the customer in front of her. The aisle had sanitary pads wrapped in discreet packaging, next to condoms, and small boxes of the hot new item around campus: pregnancy tests. They’d been invented just a handful of years ago, but Nora already had friends who swore by them. Nora felt lucky to live in a time when such things were available to women, things like birth control and at home tests, pads and… She stopped for a second. She remembered what Viktor and Dr. Anaya had told her. When it was her turn she bought her juice and Viktor hurried to the register to add his crackers. When they got outside the store, Nora stormed off. Viktor got a panicked look and caught up to her, “My love! What’s the matter?! Talk to me!” He grabbed her wrist. Nora pulled away and hurried back towards their dorm. Viktor caught up again and badgered her for an answer before she whipped around and snapped, “When were the two of you going to tell me about the baby?!” Viktor paused. Guilt riddled his face, “When we got back to the dorm. I didn’t want to overwhelm you.” 

“I bet you were planning to leave me. Just not tell me and disappear in the morning huh?” He shook his head, “No Nora. Never! Never! I… I had something for you at the room! That’s all! I’ll show you!” He grabbed her and they rushed to the dorm apartments. 

Once inside Nora stopped at the door and waited for Viktor. He rushed into the bedroom and came out a few minutes later, sweaty and nervous. He kneeled on one knee, “I wanted to do this properly, but I decided to do it today when I found out. Nora my love. Come hell or high water, I want to be with you. If you’ll have me-” he brought out the box and popped it open to reveal a small diamond ring with a silver band, “Then I will love you forever. I want you and just you Nora Lincoln. Please, I beg you. I know I’m not much, but let me be enough for you. Especially now.” She broke down sobbing while nodding. She threw herself onto him and held him tightly. Despite his body trying to struggle against the cold, he didn’t let go. He took the ring out and took her hand. She took it from him and looked at him as she slipped it onto her finger, “I’m an independent woman remember? I gotta put on my own ring right?” She grinned and stretched her hand out to look at it, “How did you afford this lovebird?”

“It was my mother’s. I… I asked for it after our first date.” She looked at him in surprise. “What? Really?” He nodded and laughed nervously, “I knew I loved you from the moment we met. But I didn’t want to take it too fast, so I waited until the first date to get the ring.”

“Oh yeah, makes sense. I mean, any sooner and it’s doomed to fail. Everyone knows that.” They laughed as they held each other on the ground. Nora looked at the ring, “Viktor. Am I going to be okay? Are  _ we _ going to be okay?”

“Yes.” He answered firmly. She scoffed, “You sound so sure.”

“Because I am. I will do anything to protect you Nora. You are my greatest love.” They kissed deeply on the floor and Nora felt the ring start to freeze to her skin.


	3. Cold Shoulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor is forced to ask a friend for help to get closer to Nora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heck yeah! Finally got this chapter up! After a series of hijinks and a big bout of the blues, I've finally got my groove back on some small level. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, and please be patient as I work on the next one!

Viktor felt a migraine coming on. He had worked all night to finish reviewing his mentor's paper. His life has been an endless list of things to do to survive. He was doing his usual work as a grad student that entailed assisting with undergraduate classes and grading. Then as a side job he had started editing and proofing the work of the department heads who were too lazy to do it themselves or too cheap to pay a professional. When Nora accepted his proposal he felt a vigor for living he didn't know he had. He loved her so fiercely already. But to know he would be a husband and father, with the most amazing woman in the world truly shook him to his core. He wanted to be able to give Nora any trinket, jewel, or wonder her heart could conceive. He wanted to give their baby the sky and anything beyond it. They decided against a large wedding, opting instead for a courthouse wedding. They were deciding on the invitations they would use, they talked about what they would name their son, they were a young couple in love. But Nora kept getting colder, dropping into temperatures that would freeze flesh instantly. She was able to feel warmth, as she touched other people. But then she would crave it, slowly drain the person of it. Bringing their temperature down to bring hers up. It was uncomfortable at first, but as the pregnancy came further along it became unbearable.

Viktor checked the complicated generator unit behind the refrigerated meat trailer. He tapped on the frozen dial as the engine sputtered to stay alive. He tapped the dial harder and the needle inside started spinning erratically. He shook his head, "No… please, just work with me." He tapped it and finally, the needle stopped. The icy glass cracked and the dial broke off. He sighed and stood up, "Had to be on a Monday." He put his parka back on, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. He trudged back to the front of the converted meat trailer. It used to be a Gotham Bay Boy truck, used to ship seafood from the piers. Now, Nora uses it as her apartment, filled with metal furniture and snowglobes. He came in and closed the door tightly behind him, making sure the seal was strong enough to keep the cold from leaking out. Nora had her hands over a bowl that glowed red. It was filled with water that used to be boiling but was quickly turning into ice. Nora's skin was pale, her cheeks and nose, red like cherries. Her brown hair wavy and falling over her shoulders. She tapped the frozen water and chuckled, "It froze over again huh?"  
“I’m sorry my sweet.”  
"It's no biggie babes. I'm just happy you're here." "I'll get another boiler unit, and we need to change out the refrigeration unit. I think you're still too cold for it to keep up." He laughed sadly and put a hand on her kitchen counter. She had no oven, but a stovetop specially made to warm just enough to boil water, but unable to stay on for too long. The stovetop, the refrigeration unit that kept the place at zero degrees celsius, the bed frame, and mattress that allowed her to feel comfortable without freezing to anything, all of it was specially made. Viktor worked as hard as he did to pay for everything.

  
Nora stood up and twirled in her deep purple maternity dress, "Look at this! I swear I've gained ten pounds in the past week!" She stopped when she realized she nearly stubbed her toe on the bed frame. It was getting hard to see her feet now that she was so far along. She giggled and strutted over to Viktor, slipping her hands around his waist. He could feel the cold through the parka, it took everything he had not to wince. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him quickly on the cheek. He smiled and kissed her head, finding that when he touched her hair, it reduced the chances of getting stuck on her skin. Nora smiled and rubbed her stomach, "So, are you leaving me to get another machine? Or are you going to stay and… keep me company?" He kissed her again and ran his hand through her hair. He put a hand on her stomach, feeling the cold through his gloves, "My love, I have to get your machine. You need to drink hot water for our son."  
“You mean our daughter?”  
“You sound so sure.”  
“A mother always knows.” She grinned and strolled back to her bed. She laid down on her side to flip through the magazine on the bed. She glanced at her fiance, “So, I called my mom this morning.”  
“How is she?”  
“Same ole same ole. Still begging me to drop out and move back home now that I’m getting married.”  
“Ah, well did you tell her that you have to have your degree to become the incredible cultural phenomenon you were meant to be?”  
“Mhm. In those exact same words.” She grinned and the two laughed. Viktor could see their breath in the air. He looked at her for a moment, taking in her form. He felt a wave of guilt hit him and he tried to shake it off. He strolled to her and touched her face, wishing so deeply to kiss her. Hold her. He was still healing from the last time he tried, he had lost a chunk of skin from his ribs.

She smiled and closed her eyes, tilting her head into his gloved palm. He touched her porcelain skin, stroking it with his thumb. He thought of how long it had been since he touched her. Held her. The last time was months ago. He missed her. They were closer than ever in their goals and love. But love without touch, especially when the person is right in front of you. That's painful. He nodded, "I have to go beloved." His boots sounded heavy as he walked out of the trailer. Nora looked at her magazine, at the fashions coming in and out of style. She stood up and wondered if she would see the world outside of magazines ever again.

Viktor walked to the newest engineering lab, commonly called Santa's Workshop. Bruce Wayne himself came to the university to open it, a new materials lab. Wayne's generosity was infamous, causing the research department at Gotham University to be one of the most competitive and advanced in the world. This brought in waves of scientists, doctors, and developers to the city. This meant life could be made for a young scientist who is in love. Viktor would visit the labs, hoping to network with engineers and developers. His work in cryogenics allowed him to cozy up to machine designers who might need some help with the math or design of their cooling systems. He managed his way into smaller projects, making some extra money for projects of his own. He needed it.

Viktor knocked once and cracked the door. Inside was a small receptionist desk with a bored-looking older brunette woman flipping through a fashion magazine while tutting at the models about the scandal of skirts cut an inch above the knee. She glanced up when he came in and frowned, "Oh, it's you again. I'm waiting for my husband to come get me."  
“The car still out of service huh?”  
"Yeah… I'll get it back tomorrow. You see what women are wearing nowadays?" She held up a picture of the fashion-forward style of feathered hair and brightly colored high-waisted shorts. "These things are so short you can see her babymaker. It's shameful. Your fiance doesn't dress like this does she?"  
“No, she is a touch more modest. But, in my experience, a young woman enjoying her life is nothing to be ashamed of Mrs. Kennison. Is he in?” She harrumphed and went back to her magazine, “He’s in. Get him to get out of the lab and go home. He might stand out in this part of Gotham at night." She raised her eyebrows and Viktor nodded. She buzzed him into the hallway. At the end of the hall, on the left was a plain brown door. Viktor walked in to see a workshop that was any tinkerer's dream. There were boards everywhere with calculations, diagrams, and guides. At the end of the crowded room was a first-year doctoral student. He was a prodigy, scouted when he was fifteen from his small town in Michigan. Viktor met him at a grad student mixer and they hit it off. They worked on a small design project together after that and quickly became friends. His name is Lucius Fox. He was clever and loved to take things apart just to find a better way to put it back together. Viktor learned through the university grapevine that Bruce Wayne had to vouch for him to receive the full scholarship because the committee didn't want to award a Negro a scholarship, saying it would be a waste. 

The two men, just a year apart seemed to be in completely different worlds. Lucius was driven by an insatiable need for a greater challenge but constantly pushed aside by the vocal prejudices of the higher university professors and staff. He was always relegated to side projects that no one else wanted or bothered to do, but he kept his work ethic. He was raised on a firm belief that a person's work, no matter how small, is a reflection of their skill. When he moved to Gotham, his father gave him the most valuable thing he owned, a Swiss watch. No other person, black or white, from his hometown had such a fine watch. It had a blue face and gold numbers, with the brand name inscribed in gold "Gaylord". Lucius wore it so that he could be reminded that even small things can be valuable. This attention to detail was what made Viktor admire the older man. That and his mental fortitude.

Viktor was initially mocked for his slight German accent, but everyone quickly got over it and invited him to work on larger projects than he felt qualified for. It was never a question of his competence, but Viktor would watch as Lucius' work was credited to other people. His professors would come in and take his devices and look them over. They'd ask how it worked and look at his notes, clearly unable to understand any of it. They'd verbally trash it and call him vicious names. They'd ask Viktor if Germany was also plagued with monkeys while throwing paper at him. But Lucius was quiet. He knew if he retaliated, it would be worse. Viktor would get up to intervene and his blood would boil as Lucius held him back. The next day, Lucius' work would be gone and the head of the department would praise his tormentors for their latest "invention". It was an open secret. No one stepped in. Lucius would talk about how they can take these because he would never give them his best. Viktor found himself visiting the older student more often and talking about engineering, cryogenics, biology, and whether ice cream is better in a cup or a cone. Over the span of four months, they became close friends.

He had his notebook open, writing calculations on material strength. He didn’t even look up, “Back again huh? How’s it goin’ Vick?”  
“It… could be better. Mrs. Kennison says that you should leave before dark.”  
“She always does. How’s Dr. Anaya?”  
“She is… tired. Lots of work lately.”  
“You ready to tell me what you guys working on?”  
“No. Yes. Maybe… I don’t know. I don’t know if I can.”  
“Well, whenever you’re ready. Come hold something for me.”  
“Is it heavy?”   
“You're in my lab, so help.” Viktor walked over and hefted up a piece that reminded him of a handheld car engine. It was much heavier than it looked. He passed it to Lucius who slipped it in the center of what looked like a breastplate. Lucius grunted as he connected cables in the back. He sighed, “So, what’s troubling you enough to come harass lil’ ole me?”  
"I… I need another unit, Lucius." Lucius stood up and bent backward to crack his back. He twisted to the left and right before sitting down, "Did it burn out, or did it freeze over?" Viktor scratched his head as he leaned against a table, "It uh… Froze over." Lucius nodded. He got a thoughtful look on his face and started flipping through his notebook. Viktor cleared his throat, "I'm sorry Lucius. You're always helping me with this, I just… I need one more unit made. I will never ask you for another thing again."  
"Yes, you will. Listen to me, Vick. I get it. You want to keep your secrets, and I'm a man too. I have my own secrets. But you don't need me to keep jerry-rigging these refrigeration units. You need me to make you one good one. But I can’t do that until you talk to me. You have to tell me what you and Anaya are working on. It’s the only way I can build a unit to the exact specifications.”  
“This one works fine!”  
"No, it doesn't! It hits negative twenty and it conks out. Now, I didn't wanna push it before, cause God only knows what you need to cool to that temperature outside of a lab, but I can't help you like this!"  
“I don’t need your help! I just need this favor! This is not a big deal, just… fix it!” Lucius jumped up and jabbed a finger in Viktor’s chest, “I can’t just fix it. That’s what I’m trying to tell you! I’m not doing anything until you tell me what’s going on!”  
“You never asked before! Why do you care now?!”  
“I ALWAYS CARED! I just didn’t want to push you because you’re my stupid friend!”  
"Well, I didn't ask for that either! I just want you to fix this, now. I need it!”  
“Fix it yourself Doc. You’re the professor of cold right? So go solve it.”  
"I can't! I just… I can't! This is all too much!" They stopped arguing. Lucius frowned, "Talk to me, Vick. Seriously, I can help you, I'll even do it out of my own pocket. Just tell me what's going on."

  
Viktor’s cheeks were red from yelling, “I… My wife. She is sick. We have been working with Dr. Anaya. I cannot tell you more than that.”  
"Yes, you can. Because I can't tell anyone, and nobody would believe me anyway." Viktor hesitated. He bit his lip as he walked around in circles, "It's my wife. She is… I think you should meet her." Lucius scoffed, "About time. Should I bring something?"  
“A jacket.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lucius watched as Nora picked up clothing articles and bras off of the ground, “I’m so sorry. I just didn’t expect guests. I’m usually not this messy, I just haven’t been out in a while. And, you know, Vick usually tells me when guests come over…” She pulled a chair over to him and gestured for him to sit down. He was dumbfounded as he barely made it into the seat. He never took his eyes off of her as she hustled around, “I uh… I understand. My place is a mess. My girlfriend hates it. It’s so cold in here, are you… you aren’t cold?”   
“No. It feels almost like a warm room to me. That’s why I can’t go outside. Vick brings the temp down before I go to bed, but he can’t sleep in here like this. I prefer it cooler, but I always hoped to have guests so… here we are… in my warm room.” She chuckled as she pushed her hair behind her ear. Viktor sat down next to Lucius, “Shall I begin, or would you like some cake or something first?” Lucius blinked a few times, rubbing his arms in his thin coat, “Some cake would be nice.”

  
Lucius looked at the unit, from top to bottom. He asked questions about comfort, and how cold Nora’s body was. Do things instantly freeze in her hands? Metals? Liquids? Can she sneeze? Does her nose run? He was fascinated as he listened to Nora explain that her body does what all bodies do but on a much colder scale. She laid down on the bed, "The biggest issue I have is that I'm tired a lot. But I think that's just the baby…" Lucius looked nervous as he asked his next question, "Is the baby… normal?" Viktor and Nora looked at each other. Nora shrugged, "We're not sure. We can't get an ultrasound done. I'm too cold." Lucius nodded, "Okay. Okay. I get it. It's coming together." He began to pace as he walked around, "Yeah, I can see it."   
“You can see what?” Nora inquired. Lucius raised a hand and shook his head, “I can’t say yet. But tomorrow, can I come by and get some measurements?” Nora shrugged, “Sure. My schedule is a little packed though.” He laughed and nodded, “Great! Tomorrow at 3! I’ll see you both tomorrow!” He rushed out and Viktor looked at Nora and shrugged. She laughed, “I like him. He’s weird like you.”

Lucius hurried back to Santa's Workshop and quickly began jotting notes in his notebook. He sketched out devices and gadgets. Ideas flowed from him so quickly he didn't notice the shadow behind him. A heavily gloved hand landed on his shoulder and he yelped as he jumped up and whirled around to see the inky black form of a man that seemed to come from the shadows themselves. Lucius swallowed hard, "I thought you were a myth."  
“Many do. Are you Lucius?” Lucius stuttered as he struggled to reply. The shadow man stepped forward closer and suddenly Lucius felt a foot smaller. He swallowed hard, “Yes sir. I’m him.”  
“I need your help.”  
“S-Sure. Anything. What can I do for you?” Batman pulled a picture from his hip and showed it to the frightened man. It was a picture of Viktor and Dr. Anaya walking out of the school cafeteria, “What do you know about these two? How do they know each other? What are they working on?” Lucius shook his head, “That’s my friend. I can’t tell you.”  
“If he’s your friend, then you would tell me. NOW.”

  
Dr. Anaya typed out the last of her report. She pulled the page out of the typewriter and read it over. She passed it over to her assistant who glanced it over and marked typos and errors in red. Melisandre Anaya sipped on her hot coffee while Hannah worked. She looked over Nora's lab results again, as she mentally tried to work out algorithms and calculations for the delivery of the baby. Nora was too cold for an ultrasound, so the gender was still undetermined. A knock on her door and a young man came in with a large sealed envelope. It had CONFIDENTIAL stamped on it in red. Melisandre took her letter opener and sliced it open, to see a stack of papers. She flipped through the data, a collection of similar metahumans and their medical records. She glanced at notes from around the world, impressed at how quickly the government worked. Finally, she reached the page of instructions that she needed. The new division focused on genetic tracking and research into metahumans. Since the arrival of Superman and his cohort of carnival freaks with a conscience, a real need has sprung up for a new kind of homeland defense. Named after the Greek hero who slew monsters as a hero, "Cadmus". Melisandre was offered a king's ransom and some generous perks for her work in developing abilities in youth. Captain Kirby sent orders to see to it the child was born safely, then to bring in the mother and daughter. Melisandre folded up the letter and handed it to Hannah who handed her back the page she typed out. She looked it over and started to retype it as Hannah shredded the orders and slipped the file of medical reports into a cabinet that she closed and locked with a small key.


	4. Bruce Wayne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman must enlist help in a gambit to shake out the extent of Cadmus' reach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for your patience. As life begins to hit a calmer rhythm, I hope to get back into my writing again. This story is coming along, but prepare yourself for some slightly longer chapters!

Bruce Wayne made an impromptu appearance at Melisandre Anaya’s office. He was escorted by the head of the department, who was giving him a tour. He had called Gotham University, having been ‘tipped off’ that a great new project was underway. He waved a blank check in front of the department in exchange for full access and tours. Financial investment gave him legitimate reasons to be involved in the project. Dr. Briggans was only too happy to introduce him to Dr. Anaya and her work. The university was unaware of the true nature of the work. They thought that it was cryogenics for deep space travel. Bruce walked around while Anaya showed him to labs with impressive-looking technology that didn’t “quite work”. She answered every question with an upbeat smile as she tried to explain the complex technology. She said her role as a geneticist allowed her to understand the medical nature of it all. It was all so pleasant. Bruce planted a tracking device here or there. She told him to sleep on his decision before investing in something so theoretical. He said he would. 

That same night he investigated the office as Batman, watching as groups of men drove up and started loading equipment into trucks and driving off. He followed a couple of beacons to a remote black site under construction outside the city. He needed security codes to break-in. An endeavor he wrote down on a piece of paper. He was making a list of information he needed. If they were this shaken by Wayne’s visit, that means he needed someone to do the work while he was away. That night he had Alfred send a message through Telex to Egypt. A cryptic, “Sister! How is your vacation? Are you well? Mother is ill. You must return home. I need help with her and her stuff. Love, your faithful brother Edward.” Batman had Alfred check his list over one good time before nodding, “I can do some of this. I’ll keep an eye on the university. Tomorrow, I’ll think of some reason for one of your aliases to buy Viktor’s building and request an inspection. I’m sure  _ she _ can handle the rest. I sent her a letter. She should be here in a week.”

The next day he went back as an overeager, albeit tired, Bruce Wayne. Briggins acted dodgy as he led him to the lab. Everything was gone. When Bruce turned to ask Briggins about it, he was joined by a group of men in suits. They said they were from the IRS and had some questions about Wayne investments. He was being investigated for tax fraud. Which meant he couldn’t “invest” in anything until it was settled. The next week, documents mysteriously appeared that landed him in jail for tax evasion. A soft sentence, a soft jail, a loud message. They gave him a sentence of six months, reduced to two for good behavior.

Two months later, Bruce Wayne sipped his tea while looking over the numbers in the report. His company was doing incredibly well, but he felt he needed to invest a little more in community development. If he could restore the old Wilhelm Theater downtown, perhaps he could sponsor a city orchestra. It could be a boon to the arts scene. He scribbled down notes and got up to stretch. He walked around a bit before the guard came to the cell. He tapped gently on the bars, “‘M sorry sir. Don’t mean to disturb you, but I got your paper.” He passed the day’s newspaper to him. Bruce gave him a gigawatt smile, “No problem Jimmy. How’s the family?”

“Good sir! My wife loved the flowers, just like you said. My daughter couldn’t have been happier to get that huge bear too!” He shook Bruce’s hand firmly and tipped his hat to him, “I know I shouldn’t be happy to have met you, given the circumstances, but I’m damn glad!” Bruce shook his head, “I get it! I wish it were better circumstances too.” Jimmy the guard chuckled and pointed at the now empty breakfast plate on Bruce’s table. “You want me to take that?” 

“Yes, please! My regards to the chef.” Bruce passed his dirty dishes from his egg white omelet and bacon, orange juice, and a blueberry muffin. 

“I’ll let him know! Us guards, we appreciate you hiring a chef here sir.”

“We all deserve to eat well. Prisoners and guards alike. We’re all human Jimmy.” Jimmy the guard smiled softly and knocked on the bars. He shook his head, “You’re a good man Mr. Wayne.”

“I try to be.” 

“We’ll miss you a ton sir. You coming here was something this place needed.” Jimmy got choked up as he spoke. He coughed to try to hide his whimper, “So uh… tomorrow’s the big day! Who’s picking you up?”

“My butler.”

“Must be nice to be rich.”

“Every life has its problems, Jimmy. Even easy ones.” Jimmy nodded, “I suppose so. Nice problem to have though, I’ll be back in a bit to check on you.” Bruce winked and Jimmy sauntered off to the kitchens.

He rifled through the paper until he found the personal ads. While skimming he posts, one caught his eye, “Missed connection: a young black man. Very smart. Enjoys research. Works for a hot young doctor. Think you’re the guy? Call me at 342-289-4701” He furrowed his brow surprised. He had to wait until the early morning when he was finally released. He had to have a game plan so that he could hit the ground running. The next morning, Bruce Wayne was being strolled out of the prison-like a celebrity. He waved at prisoners and guards alike as they yelled farewells and well-wishes. He shook the guards’ hands at the gate as he walked through. In front of the gate was an idling black Rolls-Royce with dark tinted windows. Alfred got out of the driver’s side and opened the door for Bruce. 

He slipped into the backseat and sat next to a Chinese woman wearing a red dress with embroidered black flowers on it. She had her hair tied up into a bun and had a thick manilla envelope in her lap. A ghost of a smile was on her face as she looked Bruce over, “You look like shit.”

“Nice to see you too, Shiva. You look sharp.”

“I figured this was such a special occasion. How was prison?”

“About what you’d expect for a rich guy. Cush and comfortable for me, but hard for everyone else. It’s shameful. I saw your post. So Fox is on the move again?” He held up the newspaper. 

She nodded, “Your little stunt worked. The first time they grabbed him and his pal they got messy enough to leave some good crumbs to follow. The dean and the science department were visited by some very threatening men about stopping ‘investment tours’. There’s a list of their names in there. We also bugged all of their phones just to be thorough. Transcripts of all of their conversations are on some floppy disks at the house. After the chat, we thought they’d grab the scientists up. But they didn’t. They just moved their lab outside of town. They lived in the city, but they had babysitters. We couldn't figure out why until I found something. Apparently, they needed time to build this.” She took the pictures from him and rifled through them until she found a grainy picture of a small warehouse in the woods. 

She passed it over to him and he looked it over carefully. He checked the pile of photos to see a few more angles of the location. “Where is this?”

“Where they took your friends. It’s a warehouse in Harlock Woods. Looks new. Probably built for their little science project. They needed time to set everything up before moving them in here. They moved them out of their apartment about three weeks ago. In the meantime, I’ve had to have Fox switch to codes in the newspaper. It got to be harder and harder for Alfred and I to come up with ways to get access to him. He  _ did _ get to tell us about a quaint little project before he was taken though.” She took the envelope and found the photocopy of a diagram of a mechanical unit. She passed it over to Bruce who looked it over. He frowned, “What am I looking at?”

Alfred looked in the rearview, “It’s a  _ birthing _ unit sir.” Bruce’s face couldn’t hide his surprise, “A birthing unit? I thought they would just want the child,”

“Ah, but if mom survives this, then she might be able to have more kids sir. Which makes her more valuable, alive and healthy.” Bruce looked it over to see Viktor’s handwriting in notes all over the page. He put the page down and looked out the window for a moment. When he finally spoke, his expression was grim, “Bruce Wayne goes to jail on trumped up charges as a warning. Able to build advanced machines with no regard to budget.” Shiva raised her hand, “Stop right there. I know what you’re thinking. And there is one more piece of evidence.” She dug through the papers and found a picture of a small power grid, with guards outside of it. Bruce sighed, “A whole power grid? Then it really is the government. No one else could do all this so quickly. Probably a black cell sponsored by a Senator or General.” He laid his head back, “This won’t be easy then. See any other people of interest show up?” Shiva shook her head and smiled, “But the young men aren’t the only ones who moved. Dr. Anaya has a new office. You should check it out. The address is in there for you.” When Bruce looked at Alfred’s face in the rearview, he noticed him checking the mirror constantly.

Bruce casually asked, “What color is the car following us?”

“Green, sir. Do you want me to shake him?”

“No. Let’s just head home. He just wants to make sure I’m minding my business. It’ll give me time to look over everything as well. Ah, maybe we can stop by the store, I’d like-”

“Pork chops for dinner? Already prepared sir. I figured you’d like your favorite ‘sleuthing meal’ before you get back to work.” Shiva rolled her eyes, “Gawd, you’re such a child.” Alfred looked in the rearview, “I take it, we won’t be sleeping a lot this week?”

That night, Batman found a forgettable white building on Lotus Avenue. It had few windows and the signs outside said it was the “Willowfall Professional Square”. It had a psychologist’s office, a bookstore, and a small law firm. He watched it for the rest of the night and the following three nights. During the day, Alfred would drive-by in various cars to avoid suspicion. Four guards were posted around the building, pretending to be parking attendants. Two guards on the roof. Two guards at each door. Bruce needed a way in. So he found the blueprint for the building in public archives. As far as he could tell, no major changes were made to the building. So he used the sewer system, walking down narrowing tunnels, having to crawl at one point. He wore a plastic suit over his Batsuit which he discarded when he got out of the tunnels. He had discovered in his training that the smell of the sewers could be strong and it would give him away. The sewers brought him to a point close to the building. He came out and slipped through shadows to a part of the building that was a blindspot. He brought out scaling equipment and climbed up as quickly as possible to the third floor. He opened the window and slipped in. 

Batman quickly started to rifle through Anaya’s office. He was hoping to either find the contact she reports to or the location of the scientists. He checked every cabinet to no avail. She and her bosses put too much work into this to just keep things in cabinets. He checked the paneling of the walls. Feeling ever crevice until he found a small depression by the golden picture frame or a landscape. He pressed into it and a panel no larger than his palm opened to reveal a card reader. He swiped a black keycard that he programmed himself. It was meant to scramble letters and numbers until the right code was read. After a few seconds, a panel six feet high and wide enough for two men slid back and up. There was a small desk with a large computer, a fax machine, a red telephone, and a printer. He inserted a floppy disk into the computer containing a virus. It would implant a virus that would save a copy of everything to a hidden file on the computer. He would come in after a day with a blank disk to save it and parse it apart. He read what was on the printer while that downloaded. It had reference numbers. Most likely for files. He took a picture with his 110 camera. He looked at the setup and saw the wall to the left wasn’t flush with the track of where the wall slid up. He toyed with the edge until he saw a small handle that folded into the side. He popped it out and pushed, The wall slid to the left to reveal three cabinets, five drawers high. He pulled, locked.

He jimmied the first one open and slid the drawer open. He found notes on schematics. So many schematics. Viktor and Lucius were not only brilliant but also hard-working. An ideal combination for their new benefactors. Their ideas filled a whole drawer in the cabinet. He found an updated schematic for the birthing unit. Then he saw the aftercare unit. And a unit for the child. No equipment to move all of these large units. This confirmed his theory that they intended to have Nora give birth here in Gotham. A small comfort. Then he found a schematic for living quarters. Big enough for a family. Cold enough for another world. This was an incredible undertaking. 

He finally checked the next drawer, filled with OB appointments with Nora. She was now a couple of months away from her delivery date. Psychology reports, bloodwork, everything. He ruffled through a few more pages, finding diagrams of the unit, and most impressively, environmental suits. He looked over the specs and saw that it could tolerate some of the coldest temperatures known to man. Even  _ he _ couldn’t ignore how impressive this was. He took more pictures. A suit like this was amazing, but it would be expensive to build. Tens of thousands just for a rudimentary version. Too pricey and bulky for mass production, but still able to be refined for the purpose. 

He put the file back in the cabinet and fished through the rest of the drawers. Reports of the scientists’ days, their meals, their sleeping schedule. He found a document that referred to the warehouse location as “G-S88”. He took pictures of whatever he could. Then he closed it all up and found how to close the panels. He started working on the desk in the office. He jimmied the lock open to the right drawer. He slid it out and paused. His keen ears picked up the sounds of footsteps. He slid it closed quickly and slipped into the shadows by the door. The door swung open and Dr. Anaya came in, wearing a tight red mini-pencil skirt and low cut black blouse. She carried a small polka dot clutch. Her red heels fell quietly on her plush carpeted floor. She had made sure that contractually, any lab that would hire her, must make sure her office has carpet. She loved heels but hated the sound they made when she paced around her office. It interrupted her thoughts as she spoke into the tape recorder. She came into her office with a sigh and searched through her clutch. She dug out a cigarette and grabbed the silver lighter from her desk. She lit it and took a drag while leaning patiently against her desk. 

She unplugged the phone and plucked a small device she pulled from out of a cookie jar on her desk. Then she plugged it into the phone. After a few seconds, it rang. She let it ring three times before answering, “You pick the worst times. Mhm. I know. I have a date tonight you know… I know you don’t care, but at least  _ pretend _ you do. That’s normal you know.” She scoffed and rolled her eyes, “Neurologists. No, the tests came back fine. Absolutely normal. No, I know. But that’s my point, Michael. The tests came back  _ normal _ . How is that possible? Michael, this is my forte, okay? Viktor, is as human as the rest of us. His genes are nothing valuable. It’s just the girl, Nora. But this baby? As far as I can tell, the most abnormal thing about her is that she may have red hair. Which for two people who aren’t gingers, is a big thing.” She said sarcastically. “I know... I  _ know _ how to do my job, Michael. I’m telling you, I triple checked-I did! You can’t-you can’t… Will you stop talking for a second?! I’ve  _ got _ this okay? No, don’t… Fine. One day. You can observe  _ one day _ . Then you get the fuck out of my life and let me do my job? Fine.” She hung up angrily and took another drag of her cigarette. She scribbled something on a notepad and tossed it on her desk before charging out the room, slamming the door closed behind her. She locked it and muttered under her breath as she strode off to the date she was already late for.

Batman came out from the shadows behind the door. He went over to the desk to see the note, “Book hotel. Asshole wants a field trip.” He quickly went to the drawer and went through the files. He saw reports into other locations, warehouses by the docks that had long stood empty. He read over the addresses, scribbling down a few of the more tricky ones on a notepad. While his memory was solid, he never left himself to chance when it came to details. The devil is always in the details. He got hit in the head enough to worry about missing something while punchdrunk. He decided that maybe he needed to visit that power station. Just for a look. It’s something to do until he could find out where ‘Asshole Michael’ was staying. He retrieved his disk and slipped back out of the office. He had one more stop before going back to the cave. He stayed in the shadows until he reached the Batmobile hidden nearby.

When Batman arrived at the warehouse, he could see why they chose the spot. The Harlock Woods was the last place anyone in Gotham would ever look for  _ anything _ . The plants there seemed to creak and whisper as people walked through them. His quarry was five miles away, but he could not risk trying to drive upon any roads leading there. He slipped out and went the rest of the way on foot while keeping an eye out for patrols. He finally got close enough to see the large gray building in a clearing in the woods. It looked to be twice the size of a horse’s barn, with dim lights seen from the outside. There was relatively little security.  _ Probably due to the secluded nature of the location. _ Batman thought. He used binoculars to watch the comings and goings of the location. When he finally found a moment of oversight, a break in the patrols, he got himself closer. He got as much intel as possible about the rotation of schedules and the guards. It was a week before he was ready to break into the warehouse. He slipped underneath the chassis of a delivery truck, tying the cape around him to keep it from dragging. He slipped through hallways and hid in vacant rooms until he found his quarry, two levels underground. He was silent when he got into the room, but Lucius Fox knew. He always knew, and it always startled him. This was the fourth visit from the Bat.

Lucius was in a fairly sterile room. There was a desk covered in documents and an open box of cereal, a bed, a nightstand and a bookcase with a small clock on top of it. At the desk was Lucius poring over documents and schematics. He stopped and slowly turned to face the Dark Knight as he looked around. Batman seemed to tower over him, despite only being a few inches taller. He walked around the room, looking for mics and cameras. Lucius swallowed hard and laughed nervously, “And here I thought you forgot about me.” He held up a finger to his lips to indicate silence. Lucius nodded. Batman checked under the bed to find a small microphone which he quickly disabled. Then he found the camera hidden in the clock which he pointed at. Lucius strode over and pretended to be looking for a book while he stacked books on top of each other to block it’s view. In the control room, the guard who was supposed to monitor the room was dead asleep with a racy magazine still open on his chest. Batman finally turned to Lucius and narrowed his eyes.

“Sorry for the wait. I was… busy.”

“Yeah, that’s what your sidekick said. The woman. She was… terrifying. She your wife?”

“No. This place seems cozy.”

“It is, cause it’s a prison cell. They dragged us out here!”   
“And Nora?”   
“In the Tundra unit. It’s down the hall, on the left. Viktor’s room is next to it. They let him have that courtesy, fat lot of good it does.”

“Oh?”

“He’s… a man possessed. Anaya was promising him the world, but she kept bringing in one friend or another. Now her thugs have brought us here and we can’t even go outside anymore!” Batman was silent. He mulled over how much to tell him. He cleared his throat, “Anything else of note? Got any of her friends’ names?”

“Not really. I see them once and we never see them again. But I think we’re supposed to get some new faces who are actually staying next week. I don’t know… this all seems… sinister. I dunno how else to ask this, so I’ll just come out and say it. Are we the bad guys?”

“No, you’re not.”

“Is Dr. Anaya? Because Batman, this all seems really-”

“I know. And I’m going to get to the bottom of this. I just need information first. I have to know the scope of what I’m dealing with.” His voice was low and gravelly. The seriousness of it somehow made Lucius feel a bit better. He felt the sincere attempt on the detective’s part. Lucius thought for a moment and gasped. He turned and dug out a small notebook from the papers, “Here. The woman told me to start a diary. It’s not much, cause they keep us away from the action. But there are details since the last time we met that you may be able to use. You can look it over yourself.” He lowered his voice, “The code to crack the info is on the back of the Sweet Bites cereal box.” He pointed at the box on his desk. Batman had to stop himself from snickering. He smiled slightly, “Clever.” He took the notebook and slipped it into his pouch. He took a look around the room one last time. No cameras, which was odd. Surely no one would leave Lucius unattended. Or perhaps they would. The scientist proved no great threat to them. 

Batman took a picture of the back of the cereal box and left to check out the unit. Lucius looked him over carefully for the first time since meeting him. His Batsuit was impressive but he still had to say something, “Whoever did your outfit did a shoddy job. Look, right there, a knife can slip right through.” He pointed at Batman’s side. Batman had a small smile, “Maybe one day I’ll get you to take a look at it.” He walked to the door and peeked out. Empty hallway. He turned back to Lucius, “I have to go. I’ll be in touch.” Lucius nodded and sat on his bed. After the dark knight slipped out, the young scientist laughed bitterly to himself and shook his head.

The Tundra Unit was a large living space, separated from the rest of the facility with a thick glass. While it kept the cold inside, it made Nora feel like a zoo animal. It was -20 degrees inside, and had a kitchenette, a bedroom, a living room, and a bathroom. The living room and kitchen were visible to anyone in the hallway. The water in the shower only reached 10 degrees. Each room had an intercom that connected to Vick’s room next door. Unknown to the couple, an operator would listen to all of the conversations through the intercom. Nora strolled around in shorts and a crop top as she picked up her clothes off of the floor. She sighed and sat on the couch, rubbing her belly. She picked up a magazine she’s read a hundred times, it’s pages stiff and hard to turn. She noticed something in the corner of her eye and he glanced up to see a dark figure outside the glass. She gasped and stood up quickly. Batman stood still as she gathered her courage. She walked towards the glass and put a hand on it. The glass instantly iced over. She smiled, “Batman?” He nodded. “Groovy. You here to rescue me?” He shook his head, “Not yet. I need more time.”

She nodded, “I get it. This place swarming with guards. I never thought I’d miss that trailer Vik built me. Or my dorm room. At least back then I could still talk to my family.” She swallowed hard and wiped a crystalline tear from her eye. She looked at him, “What do you need me to do?” He frowned, “Tell me anything you can. I have a few minutes. And please, don’t tell Viktor. Not yet. Lucius knows I’m working on this. You can trust him” Nora smiled and tilted her head, “He’s a good friend. Viky, he just loves me a little  _ too _ much I think.” She stopped. A moment of silence. She looked Batman in the eyes, “I’ll tell you anything you need to know. But you have to promise me.” She rubbed her stomach, “Save my little girl.”


End file.
